1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device which is designed to generate electricity through use of water power. The gist of the invention is a tank which has a base portion which is divided substantially in two from the top almost to the bottom. On one side of the division is located a water wheel. On the other side with a connecting passage at the bottom of the divider is water. The base portion of the tank has a small diameter pipe extending from the top of the base to a head tank. The head tank includes a water pump connected through a valve to a downwardly connecting larger pipe. The larger pipe is attached to the base portion of the tank directly over the water wheel. In operation, the tank is pressurized so that air drives the water out of the side with the water wheel and hence upward into the small pipe and filling the head tank. Once the tank is placed in this position the water pump is activated thereby driving water from the head tank through a valve into the evacuated bottom portion of the base in which the water wheel is located. The water striking the water wheel turns the water wheel and in return turns an electrical generating device. The fact that the device is pressurized so that the water continues to rise and fill the head tank as the pump pumps water downwardly in conjunction with the force of gravity on the water wheel enables the device to generate electricity cheaply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous types and designs of electrical generating devices, to the best of this inventor's knowledge, there has never been an invention such as this designed to cheaply efficiently utilize water and gravity to generate electricity. In this inventor's experience, every device has been designed to attempt to utilize water and gravity has failed in this attempt in that they utilize an expensive additional source of energy to power them, energy had to be transported to the location of the device, the location of the source of energy was limited or was responsible for air pollution or the cost of construction and maintenance of the device was prohibitive.